Talk:KThxBye/@comment-4109358-20180119194951/@comment-26673281-20180120204929
i wouldve responded even if i never knew you but the fact that you really are ThatOnePerson is just the icing on the cake because it's hilarious seeing someone who i know used to utilize the word "ratchet" as a joke now be an advocate for demonizing people who have made mistakes in their past as well as witness someone who used to actively call other users f*ggots as a joke jump to her defense i never once defended woody allen in my response and seeing people continue to glorify and romanticize his work puts a sick taste in my mouth; this coming from a person who has been sexually abused/harassed herself multiple times. i am the last person to come running to woody allen's beck and call. of course i am aware of the negative repurcussions he continues to have on both the film industry and the population of people who suffer as they watch abusers still be put on a high pedestal. he should absolutely be blacklisted but he keeps making movies anyways and nobody is stopping him so that's another problem in itself. i even referred to timothee's decision to participate in a woody allen film as a MISTAKE. but because he came foward with a proper apology and is finally speaking up about the wrongness of his thinking, i believe he deserves a second chance. THIS was the factual information in my response, in addition to my claims that the revelation that sarah is referring to in the efforts to prove her point is already quite hazy in terms of being 100% accurate. also don't even think of accusing him of only doing this to not add fuel to the already raging fire that continues to spread throughout the industry because gary oldman, a known sexual predator, is the front runner for the best actor oscar this year, and cate blanchett won best actress for her role in blue jasmine (directed by the man of the hour himself, mr. allen!) just a few years ago. i have a theory that the people who produce major awards shows are actually appreciative of this recent controversy because it makes for a great punchline to keep audiences entertained during the ceremonies. the opening line to seth meyers' monologue for the golden globes was LITERALLY "good evening ladies and remaining gentlemen", to significant laughter. but you can't call people trash for doing one thing and then continue to praise others who have done something in a scaredly similar vein. i mean in regards to the featured people on thisoneperson's userpage: carrie fisher starred in a woody allen movie. rowan blanchard is close friends with elle fanning who is starring in a rainy day in new york. the woman in sarah's icon is on a tv show produced by a man with a known history of sexual harassment. and so that i'm not singling thisoneperson out, michi you literally have a collage of dua lipa who wore a shirt with the word "homo" on it for aesthetic purposes note that all these mentioned people are women hehehe no celebrity is completely unproblematic. you have to recognize that and you have to stop calling people trash for mistakes that they have since owned up to and are trying to make up for anyways i have gone outside actually! i'm 18, i graduated high school in november after being on medical leave for nearly my entire senior year and i just started university a couple of days ago. i'm even living on campus. i'm sure you guys are attending college too except the difference manifests itself in the fact that i'm not actively participating in this stupid "your fave is problematic" tug-of-war unless you count this as doing such, which in that case you got me i guess! sorry that i'm sick of seeing good men get canned cuz of the action of a select few bad men